Thieving from a Thief
by MissledBeat
Summary: Just the plot of Baten Kaitos with my own charries! Wooooooo!
1. Chapter 1

Well, not so much of a prologue, more of an explanation. So, hello my readers~ (If there are any of you reading this XD) its Wing speaking (Well dur) and, in my bored state I decided to write a Baten Kaitos fanfiction because I really like this game (Though I'm only a little bit into it XD) and thought it would be fun; which it hopefully will be. I have only played Baten Kaitos, nothing else in the series. And I don't know the full name or if the name really is just Baten Kaitos, so boohoo.

So anyways; this will have two fancharacters in it. We have Leer, who is the guardian spirit; but because they don't specify what the spirit actually looks like so she has a human form in it. She is mostly only visible to Kalas and of course the reader. To give you a basic description; Leer has green hair, a pair of awesome looking pilot goggles, and a black and white color scheme, other than her hair and goggles. She wears a frilly white button up shirt and a skin tight skirt that tightens mostly around the waist and has two straps going over her shoulders to hold it in place should it ever come undone. (Though she'll probably try and as Xhela for help first before going to Kalas.) Leer is a little crazy, but she makes stuff fun!

Then, my second character won't appear until later in the game and the title actually comes from her; but I won't add in a description to keep it a surprise! So, I hope you enjoy! **I don't take credit for the Baten Kaitos series or the plot line (Which I will be using because I'm not creative enough to make up one of my own) nor any of the real characters; Leer and the unnamed thief are mine though!**

I hope you enjoy the story! Thats all I gotta say~ Peace out suckers!

~From Wing


	2. Chapter 2

A/N**: This starts after Kalas hit his head (Like in the game) but they are in the doctors house thingie at the moment and Leer is waiting for him to wake up~**

Leer looked around the small room once again; she was uncomfortable, to say the least. First off, she ha no idea where she was or why and she couldn't seem to remember anything other than watching that weird...thing carry Kalas here. And she just couldn't sake the feeling that she should remember so much more than she did; and the fact that she didn't was killing her.

She shook the thought from her head and drew in the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Now, some of you may be wondering about this later on, but guardian spirits were much like humans; she needed to breath and sleep and she could bleed out, she didn't need food as much though.

Moving back to the story, Leer had started staring out the window at the moving leaves outside. She started and jumped a couple feet into the air, latching onto one of the poles on either corner of the bed, looking down with wide eyes.

But, of course she had just overreacted; it was just Kalas waking up after all. She let go and floated over the bed, watching nervously as the man she hardly remembered got up. Kalas shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. She floated around him, moving so she was behind him. Kalas blinked and turned to look at her, offering a smile, but that was altered by a grimace and a pained grunt as the bluenette bent down, running his hands through his hair to ward off the headache.

Leer was about to say something, but she was cut off as another person walked into the room. The both looked over at him. He was an older man with dark toned skin wearing...something interesting to say the least; something Leer hadn't seen. Well, maybe she had, but she couldn't remember!

Leer blinked herself back to reality and listened to the conversation going on between the two; not like she had anything else to do in this tiny room. "Ah, good to see you are awake." the man said with a smile.

Kalas nodded a little, keeping the movement stiff to keep his headache from acting up again. "Yeah. Were...you the one who brought me back?" he asked, standing up slowly. Leer put a hand out nervously, putting it on his shoulder to steady him. Kalas smiled a little at the gesture and put a hand over hers in a friendly manner.

So, they talked on for a while, but Leer started spacing off again. Until something caught her interest. "Good, I thought you had lost your memory." the man said and Kalas shook his head, his headache gone now.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." he said as the man left. She followed Kalas outside, floating just above the ground. She looked at the bird like creatures as Kalas talked with a man. She layed on the ground, watching the bird-like things waddle around in a big flock. She wasn't moved until Kalas kicked her softly in the side and motioned for her to follow him.

Leer got to her feet and followed behind him. The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur for her; she just couldn't pay attention. Nothing interested her here; the only person she knew was Kalas, and she couldn't remember anything about him! So she was basically screwed.

The only thing that actually caught her attention was when they started talking to this blond girl. Lets just say she was wearing a lot of pink. She didn't say her name, or at least Leer didn't think she did before she had to leave with these two other guys.

A little boy watched them go after the girl had ruffled his hair as though she knew him. "Man, why would anyone want to go see some dumb old ruins anyways? Besides, everyone says those woods are cursed or something." he scoffed, putting his hands behind his head.

Kalas agreed with the boy, earning an giggle from Leer. "Yeah, sheesh." but then he went serious. "Moongus ruins, huh? Why don't we go check them out?" he asked, obviously talking to himself since he started walking on without cunsulting in Leer once.

_Thats a great way to make someone feel useful, Kalas._ She thought with a mumur of annoyance before following him quickly, not wanting to be left behind. Another thought was triggered as they walked down the old worn path leading towards the forest. _Was I always like this? Or did I act different?_ She thought, trying to keep up with Kalas and her thoughts at the same time. She looked over at Kalas, who was staring straight ahead with a straight face as well. She remained silent for a little, just looking up at him before she started talking. "Hey Kalas can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Kalas looked startled for a moment before looking over at her, calming down a little. "Sure, whats up?" he asked, slowing down a little and putting his hands behind his head.

Leer looked down and started messing with the edge of her skirt. "Well, uh, I was wondering what you think of me." she said awkwardly. _Oh god it sounds like I'm asking for a love confession or something!_ She thought nervously. "You know! Personality wise, friendly stuff." she added quickly with an awkward sounding laugh.

Kalas gave her a strange look. _Oh crap what now?!_ But she didn't have to explain herself any further. "Well, your a little weird, hyper and sadistic." he said with a grin, putting an arm around her shoulder. "But, your my friend so I wouldn't have it any other way!" he said with a laugh. Leer looked up at him and forced herself into laughing.

_I know him, but I just don't know him..._


End file.
